Under the stars
by Bazzag
Summary: This is a small scene set after the events of Mass Effect 3 on Rannoch. Its also my first attempt at something more romantic.


Short Story

Under the stars

It was late night on Rannoch. Far off in the distance, the Quarians were celebrating. Not only for reclaiming the homeworld, but for ending the Reapers as well. Two figures however, were not at the party. Led down on the sandy floor, on a hill overlooking the ocean, was Shepard. Tali was with him, snuggled up next to him, with his arm nestled around her side. They were watching the stars. It was a clear night, and the stars shone bright, like tiny lights in the distance. Their reflection bounced off the ocean, which was calm, and tranquil.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Tali.

"It is." Shepard replied. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Flatterer." She replied. Without her mask on, Shepard could see her smile. He kissed her on the top of the head. There was silence for a few moments. A peaceful, comfortable silence.

"When i was a child," Tali said, "My father used to sit me on his knee, and tell me all these stories about our homeworld. About how the sea was a crystal blue, and seemed to go on forever. About the sands of the north, and the grasslands of the south. And about the Aurora. Oh, how i'd love to see that Shepard! The light dances, flickering its colours across the sky! It sounds beautiful!"

There was a pause.

"When i was a child, living on Mindoir," Shepard said. "I used to sit outside the farmstead, under the old tree on the hill, and just watch the stars. Watch them twinkle, and sparkle away through the night. I used to wonder if Earth was one of those stars. If there were any more species out there yet to be discovered. I used to play a game and try to find pictures in the stars...and then, when i turned sixteen, it all ended. The Batarians came."

"I'm sorry, Shepard." Tali said, holding Shepards hand.

"Don't be." Shepard said. "Its fine. Yes, i lost everything. I lost my friends, my family, my home." He touched Tali's cheek. "But i found you. And that to me means more than anything else in the whole galaxy."

Tali smiled, before brushing off Shepards hand and standing up. She walked ahead of Shepard, staring at the ocean below her. Shepard stood up, and apprehensively walked up to her. He didn't know if he'd said anything wrong, and was worried. To his horror, he found that she was crying.

"Keelah, i'm sorry Shepard!" She said through floods of tears. "Its just that, you've lost your home, and you've given me mine, and my father...my father made a promise that he'd get me the homeworld, and he died trying to fulfill that promise!"

Shepard hugged his love. "You've given me a new home Tali'Zorah. One that i will love to my dying breath. Being here with you Tali, is more than i'd ever hoped for."

Tali looked into Shepards piercing eyes. "Do you think our parents are up there Shepard?"

Shepard wiped a tear away from Tali's cheek. "I'm sure they are Tali. They're looking down on us, and they are proud of us...proud of you."

She smiled, and produced from one of her pockets a bracelet. It was small, too small to fit around Tali's arm. "My father made this for me when i was a child," she said. "He said it was for me to wear when we could live on Rannoch again. But-" She looked out towards the ocean. "I think its time i buried my father where he belongs. Shepard, will you help me?"

"I'd be honored Tali," Shepard replied, and put his arm around Tali's shoulders.

Tali kissed the bracelet, then threw it into the ocean. She watched it sink to the bottom.

"Rest in piece, Rael'Zorah vas Rannoch. May the ancestors welcome you with open arms."

Tali hugged Shepard again, and they kissed. Shepard looked up.

"See? I told you they were looking down on us Tali."

Tali looked to the heavens, and gasped. The sky was alight with the most vivid colours she had ever seen! They were flowing across the sky, as if being pulled by a slight breeze, and the colours reflected off the blue waters, creating a glow.

Tali, clutched Shepards waist. "I-its the Aurora!" She laughed. "The Aurora!"

Shepard wrapped his arm around tali's waist, and stared at the wonder. He smiled. He would always remember that night. Under the stars.


End file.
